The Life Of a Fifth Teen Year Old Thief
by Epic4Life
Summary: The Borgia took my parents' lives away. Because of them, my brother, my sister, and I are pratically homeless. So I became a thief- a theif that will avenge my parents. One day, I run into trouble with the Borgia. But someone is there also...an assassin.
1. Chapter 1

**The Life of a Fifth Teen Year Old Thief**

_Summary: The Borgia took my parents' lives away. Because of them, my brother, my sister, and I are practically homeless. So I became a thief- a thief that will avenge my parents._

**I really appreciate that you decided to check out my story! Yes, it's surprising that I like Xbox games even though I'm a girl. Well, Assassin's Creed is one of my favorite Xbox games. BTW plz don't correct me if I mess up on something about Assassin's Creed ok? So enjoy and review!**

I casually walked down the busy streets of Roma (Rome). Carefully and swiftly, I snatched an apple from one of the market stands. I put it in my coinless pocket. I've been meaning to give my little sister, Daniela, a little treat. Next on my agenda was to get some florins (Italian money). I see a rich-looking man walking down the street with a beautiful woman whom is probably his wife.

_Perfect. Those types of people always are carrying around tons of florins._

I a line myself near the man and casually shoved past him as my hand swiftly went into his pocket, grabbing his coins, and back into my pocket.

"Oh, we just have to buy this." I hear the woman said as I walked further away.

"Ok," The man said. "Wait my florins! They're all gone!"

I look back partly grinning as I see the man's expression. I continue on back to my house. Now, now I know what you're thinking. What kind of person is stealing food and money like this! Well, a poor person that's who. Maybe if I tell you the story of my parents' death you'll get a better idea of how I become to this.

It was a lovely evening in our little cozy home. My father was telling his usual, exciting stories to Daniela who was six years old at the time. Daniela squealed in excitement. My mother smiled at the two as she cooked dinner. Marco, my older brother who was sixteen then, was teaching me some defense techniques for Italia (Italy) was getting more dangerous every day.

Why? You may ask. Borgia, that's why. It's a terrible organization that's taking over most of Italia. Luckily there are assassins whom are trying to stop the Borgia. My parents and the rest of our village supported them greatly. My parents held celebrations for the assassins. They actually did come once or twice before. Our village was thrilled. Then one day, the Borgia threatened my parents and some of the other villagers to stop supporting the assassins or face the consequences. My parents and the other villagers did not listen for they had faith in the assassins.

"Marco! Marco! We have to go outside and play!" Daniela begged Marco after hearing Father's story.

"I'm busy, Daniela." Marco said showing me another defense move.

"Oh, please Marco?" Daniela begged more.

"Ah, ok. For a little while." Marco said.

Daniela squealed and raced towards the back door. She was gone in a flash. My parents and I laughed as Marco sighed and left.

"Daniela is such a divertente (funny) little thing." Mother said as she finished dinner.

"Si (Yes), I can't wait to see how she grows up." Father chuckled.

I sat down in the comfy chair and wiped my sweaty face. Practicing defense moves gives you a great workout!

"AHHHHH! The Borgia! The Borgia!"

I shot up and said "That sounds like our vicino (neighbor)!"

Then we heard more screaming and crashes. Mother looked out the window and gasped.

"Anna, what's going on?" Father asked coming over towards her quickly.

"The Borgia is here!" Mother said and put her hands over her mouth scared.

"Rita! Go get your brother and sister!" Father yelled as he grabbed Mother's hand and ran for the back door.

I ran towards the back door with them afraid that Marco and Daniela would be harmed.

"Father! The Borgia!" Marco yelled as he came through the door with Daniela.

"We know! Andare (Go)!" Father shouted as he shoved everyone towards the back door.

_CRASH!_

Our door was knocked down and I saw Borgia soldiers, along with a general of some sort, come in.

"Anna and Angelo, you did not listen to me." The general glared at my parents.

Marco got outside with Daniela but I stayed.

"Rita leave! Ora (Now)!" Father said protecting my mother.

That's when I saw the sight that I'll never be able to forget in my mind…ever. The general ran up to my parents and stabbed them both with his huge sword. They fell to the ground…dead.

"NOOOOOO!" I burst out in tears.

The general looked up at me with an evil smirk. The soliders advanced towards me but I was already out the door trying to run away from this horrible nightmare.

"Rita!" Marco said grabbing my hand while carrying a crying Daniela.

We all sobbed as we ran. I glanced back at my village one last time. It was in flames, trashed, and dead bodies everywhere.

Here we are two years later. Marco, Daniela, and I live in an old rugged shack squeezed between buildings in Roma. Marco works as a farmer, barely making enough florins to pay our rent and buy food and clothing. We became desperate so Marco taught me how to pickpocket when we moved into our shack. I've became a master at pick pocketing. I usually stay home and take care of Daniela when Marco's working but sometimes I'll have to go out and pick pocket or steal some fruit.

Daniela can't quite remember Mother and Father since she was six when they died but she has a vision of them. Marco basically became our new father. He keeps an eye on us and tells us what to do. But it's all to keep us alive so I don't complain. Daniela does complain though since she still doesn't quite understand what situation we're in here.

Anyways, time to continue the story now that you understand my problem. I had a long walk to get back to the shack. Luckily, I know my way around Roma pretty well. I kind of have to if I want to escape and hide if I ever get caught which I haven't so far. I look back and see the man I pick pocket staring at me and following me. I got all nervous.

_Did he find out? No, no he couldn't have._

So I just continue my walk back home. A couple minutes later, I check to see if he might be following me. Again, he's staring at me and following. That's when I knew I had to run. I ran and look back to see the man running also. I take a quick turn into an alley and come out. I see a pile of hay and jump in it.

_Ching!_

Someone grabbed a hold of me and held a knife to my throat. I look up to see an assassin. The assassin quickly lets go of me and puts his knife away.

"Perdomatemi mam (Pardon me mam). I thought you were some guards who became suspicious of me." The assassin explained grinning.

I just nodded still shocked that a knife was near my throat.

"So tell me, what made you jump into this pile of hay?" The assassin asked laying back.

"Well, I pick pocket a rich man and I believe he was following me so I hid in here." I explained nervously.

The assassin chuckled then asked "Now why would a little girl like you be pick pocketing?"

"I'm not a little girl! I'm fifth teen." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh mi sucsi (excuse me)." The assassin said sarcastically. "So why are you pick pocketing again?"

"Um, the Borgia killed my parents. So it's kind of rough for me and my fratelli (siblings) right now." I explained looking down for I was afraid I would cry if I didn't.

"Oh, I'm deeply scusa (sorry) about that. Well, I'm sure I'll see you around then." The assassin said. "By the way. My name is Ezio Auditore. Yours?"

"Rita Rizzo." I said.

"See you around, Rita." Ezio grinned then swiftly left the hay.

I hear some people gasp when Ezio left. I sighed and lay back in the soft hay.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked back to my house after my encounter with Ezio, I had to walk through a dark alley. It unfazed me though since I had to go through them all the time. This time was different. I heard footsteps behind me so I quickly turn around to see this man grinning at me.

"Why would a bello (beautiful) girl be doing in a place like this?" The man asked walking closer.

I didn't trust the guy for one lousy second. I kept my guard up and stayed my distance from him.

"Why not go back to my place?" The man asked grinning.

"Mai (never)!" I glared at him.

The man frowned and lunged towards me. I punched the side of his head. I might not be able to break this guy's arm but I definitely could defend myself easily with the moves and tips Marco taught me. The man was caught off balance and cussed. I kneed him in the grouch hard and ran. I look back to see if he was following me. He was on the ground still recovering. I grinned at myself and ran all the way back to the shack.

"I'm home." I called out as I entered.

"Did you bring anything?" Daniela asked anxiously.

"Why of course." I grinned and handed her the apple I saved for her.

"Grande (Great)!" Daniela said biting into it and ran off to our room.

"Run into any trouble, Rita?" Marco asked from his chair.

I looked down and grinned.

"What did you do?" Marco asked part concerned and part joking.

"Well, I ran into this guy in an alley." I said looking up.

Marco's face looked very worried.

"What did he do?" He asked.

"He tried to grab me but I used those defense moves you taught me and he was down just like that." I explained smiling.

"Should I even ask if anything else happened?"

"The rich guy I pick pocketed was onto me but I ran off and hid in some hay. An assassin named Ezio was already in there." I explained excitedly.

"An assassino (assassin)?"

"Yea, he said some guards were onto him. He also said he'd probably see me around."

"Interesting…" Marco trailed off and began to wonder.

"Marco?" I asked after Marco wondered for a minute or so.

"Oh, si (yes)?"

"We should start dinner."

"Um, about that…."

"What's wrong, Marco?"

"The only food we have for tonight is two oranges, that apple you gave Daniela, and some bread."

"Then I shall go out and steal more food." I said heading for the door.

"Ah, that's enough, Rita." Marco grabbed my arm. "You've encountered too many people for today to go back out. Besides, the market stands should be closing anytime now."

I sighed and nodded. He _was _probably right. I need to keep my guard up more. So we split the rest of the food for dinner and hope we will get more food tomorrow.

Guess where I am the next day. Out in the streets trying to get more food and florins. I carefully scan the crowd after stealing some fruit from the stands. I see a lovely dressed woman walking the streets with some other dressed up women. So I head towards them. I shoved past them while my hand goes in and out of her pocket. As I walk away, I feel a hand grab my wrist. I turn around to see the woman had a hold of me and was glaring at me.

"Some persone (people) really make me sick." She said to her surprised friends.

_How could she have noticed that? I've been practicing pick pocketing for two years! Something's going on these past two days._

"Guards! Guards!" She started calling out.

I got nervous and stomped on the woman's foot. She screamed and let go of me while the others gasped. I ran away shoving people out of my way as I still heard the woman shouting for the guards.

"Come back here!" A guard called out as I raced past him.

I made a quick turn into an alley and was going to race out of it and back to my hay stack but it was a dead end! I stopped in my tracks and turned back to make another escape but I fell right into a guard's arms. Two guards quickly grabbed one of my arms and dragged me out.

"These annoying bambini (kids)." One of the guards mumbled.

"Should we get a horse?" The other guard asked.

"Nah, the jail's close by."

My heart stopped.

_A jail! I can't go to jail! I have a family to help take care of! I can't go! I can't!_

On our walk to the jail, we ran into someone important according to the guards. They stopped and quickly bowed. I looked up and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the general who killed my parents. I glared at the ground not daring to look at this horrible monster.

"Ah, and what do we have here?" The general asked.

"Some kid pick pocketed a woman." The guard explained.

"Now, why did you do that, bambino (child)?" The general asked rudely.

I didn't speak. I didn't look.

"Speak now child!" The general yelled pulling his sword out.

I looked up and saw the same sword that killed my parents.

"You." I said.

"Me?" The general looked surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"You killed my parents. You made me and my siblings practically homeless." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I did?" The general asked in a fake concerned tone.

The guards laughed.

"Wait," The general said and smirked. "You were Angelo's and Anna's child. Ah, now I know you."

I glared at the ground again or I would cry.

"Well, it will be interesting having you in jail." The general laughed.

"Bastardo (bastard)!" I yelled and lunged towards him.

The guards pulled me back. The general pointed his sword at my face.

"Such a stupido (stupid) child! I should have you hung for saying that to me!" The general growled.

Then an assassin came from above, landed on the general, and killed him. The guards tried to kill him but the assassin quickly took them out.

"I told you I'd see you again." Ezio grinned and pulled down his hood.

He looked down at the general then back at me. "So that was the man who killed your parents?"

I frowned and nodded.

"You say you're practically homeless, si?" Ezio asked.

"Yea…"

"Well, why don't you show me to your siblings and I can help you."

"What? How?"

Ezio grinned and said "You'll find out."

Ezio and I entered my shack.

"Rita!" Daniela ran towards me but stopped when he saw Ezio.

"It's ok Daniela. This is a amico (friend) of mine." I said grinning at Ezio.

"Oh, ok." Daniela said still looking at Ezio.

"Rita, I have bad news." Marco said coming in frowning. He stopped just like Daniela did when he saw Ezio.

"Marco, this is Ezio. The assassin I met before." I explained.

"Pleasure to meet you." Ezio shook Marco's hand.

"Si." Marco said.

"So, what was that bad news? Why are you home so early from work?" I asked.

"Well," Marco looked at the ground. "The farm I was working at fired me because they wanted to cut down on people. Now I don't know what to do."

"Oh no!" I got worried.

"Well, I think I can help you all." Ezio grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took forever to make this Chapter! Well, enjoy now!**

"How can you help us?" Marco asked as Daniela held onto his side and he put his arm around her.

"You'd be welcomed to come to our hideout. You won't have to deal with any of these worries you have now." Ezio explained.

"You'd actually let _us _come live with _you_?" I asked surprised.

"Why of course. You are in some dark times here." Ezio said. "So what do you say?"

I looked at Marco. The decision was basically up to him. Marco looked at me then down at Daniela and finally at Ezio.

"We'd love too." He smiled.

"Grande," Ezio said. "I recommend you start packing now."

After we packed up, we each only had one bag to carry. We only have about three or four sets of clothes and Daniela has a really old doll she carries around. Anyways, we all follow Ezio to a beautiful building far from Borgia's territory.

Daniela looked up and almost dropped her doll. Marco and I were speechless.

"Well, shall we go in?" Ezio asked opening the door.

The hideout was pretty luxurious. Ezio showed us to a large room that we could all share. There were already three beds in there. Daniela squealed and ran over to a bed and jumped on it. Ezio smiled.

"Ezio!" An assassin with blonde hair came in. "It's about ti-" He stopped when he saw us. "Ezio, what's the meaning of this?"

**Hi sorry to interrupt the story but from now on when one of my OC's first appear, I'm going to give you a little profile about them. It'll make the story easier :3 Also, I'll put a profile for Rita, Marco, and Daniela so you get a better vision of what they look like. Should have done that at the beginning of the story but oh well!**

**Name: Lorenzo Zolio**

**Age: 22**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Personality: Bossy, Rude, but he has a soft side to him :P**

**Name: Marco Rizzo**

**Age: 18**

**Hair: Brunette**

**Eyes: Dark Brown**

**Personality: Caring, Adult-like but can be playful, Concerned**

**Name: Rita Rizzo**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Light Brunette**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Personality: Ambitious, Outgoing, and Happy**

**Name: Daniela Rizzo**

**Age: 8**

**Hair: Light Brunette**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Personality: Excited, Playful, Carefree, Sometimes shy**

"Sorry." Ezio smiled at us. "My friend, Lorenzo, doesn't know how to introduce himself."

"Ezio! Who are these children?" Lorenzo asked annoyed.

"This is Marco, Rita, and Daniela Rizzo." Ezio introduced us to this apparently rude assassin.

"Why are they here?" Lorenzo asked glaring at us.

"They're in a dark time now. Their parents were killed by Borgia and Rita was almost arrested." Ezio explained.

"What!" Marco asked glaring at me.

"Heh." I slightly smiled.

"Rita! I told you to be careful!" Marco scolded.

"It's ok, Marco. The only thing that matter is she's safe." Ezio said backing me up.

_Thank god for Ezio!_

"Well, this isn't a hotel. So they can't just stay here without helping us." Lorenzo scoffed interrupting the little conversation about me almost being arrested.

"Lorenzo," Ezio said. "You can't possibly mean-"

"Si, the boy has to become an assassin in order for them to stay here." Lorenzo finished Ezio's thought.

Ezio sighed and turned to Marco. "How old are you, Marco?"

"Eighteen." Marco said eyeing Lorenzo carefully.

"He's old enough. He can join." Lorenzo said.

_Wait, Marco is going to be an assassin! No way!_

"Can I join!" I asked excitedly to Ezio.

Everyone looked at me like I was insane.

"Sorry, but you're not old enough." Ezio said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"How old do you have to be to join?" I asked started to get depressed.

"Eighteen. Seventeen's the lowest we go." Ezio explained.

Lorenzo started to snicker. Ezio glared at him which made him stop.

"I'm only off by two years then! Come on, I have some potential already." I said trying to convince him into changing his mind.

"Heh, some potential already." Lorenzo scoffed.

This time both Ezio and I glared at him. In the end, I couldn't convince Ezio to let me be an assassin. Very heartbreaking to me, now I have to watch Marco have all the fun.

"The boy has to start tomorrow though. No rallentamento (slacking)." Lorenzo said as Ezio and he began to leave.

"He has a nome (name) you know." I called out to Lorenzo.

Lorenzo turned around and glared at me. I smirked at him. Ezio pulled him away from the doorway and out of my sight.

"Rita." Marco scolded me.

"What? He deserves to be told off once in a while." I said.

"He seems mean." Daniela spoke up.

"He _is _mean." I said looking at the doorway where the once wretched assassin was standing.

"He just needs to get use to us." Marco said starting to unpack.

I sighed and flopped on my bed. Wow, first time I ever had my own bed to myself.

**What did you think? Lorenzo a jag off? Sad that Rita can't be an assassin? Hope you're excited for the next Chapter. Btw sorry for the short chapter especially since it took like weeks to finish XP **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo bros! I gladly present Chapter 4! I make presentations exciting...**_To self: Yea right, keep dreaming! Other self: You're so rude! _**Yes, I'm crazy XP**

"Alzare! Alzare! (Get up! Get up!)" Lorenzo shouted in the early morning.

I could hear myself groaning along with Marco and Daniela.

"One of the many rules of being an assassin is to always be prepared!" Lorenzo barked at Marco as he struggled to get out of bed.

I rolled my eyes and started talking before I could stop myself. "Give him a break. It's only his first day."

Lorenzo gave me his death glare. I had a feeling I'd be making him glare at me a lot. Marco was up and out of bed and quickly changed into his white cloak. Daniela fell back to sleep. Me? I couldn't stop staring at Lorenzo. As they left, Lorenzo looked back at me and I swore he smirked at me.

_Something tells me that I'm going to prefer our old shack instead of this place soon._

After that, I couldn't fall back to sleep. So I went out to investigate my apparently new home. When I left my room, I was in a large hallway with other rooms in it.

_I'm going to get lost in here -_-_

I left the large hallway and came out in this grand lobby-like room with a huge staircase leading upstairs. I saw two assassins talking. For some reason, I just stood there watching them.

One of the men spotted me. "Ah, you must be one of the children staying here."

"Uh, si." I said partly smiling and came closer to them.

"I'm Bruno Gillo. Pleasure to meet you senora." Bruno put out his hand and I shook it.

**Name: Bruno Gillo**

**Age: 19**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Dark Brown**

**Personality: Mischievous, Friendly, Somewhat careless **

"Rita Rizzo. Nice to meet you too."

I quickly got comfortable around this guy. He definitely sounded and looked way nicer than Lorenzo. I looked at the other assassin waiting for him to introduce himself. The brunette seemed more quite than Bruno.

"Simone Varo." Simone said plain and simple. He didn't put out his hand like Bruno did.

**Simone Varo**

**Age: 22**

**Hair: Brunette**

**Eyes: Light Blue**

**Personality: Quiet, Somewhat Shy, Hard Worker**

"Nice to meet you." I said.

Simone just nodded.

"Well, we better get to work before Lorenzo complains like a bambino (baby). See you later Rita." Bruno waved back to me as the two left the lobby.

I looked around the room. I decided to go upstairs and ran up the staircase. Upstairs was another hallway that looked like the downstairs hallway. I sighed and gave up trying to check the place out. Then a brilliant idea came in my head.

_I'll go secretly watch Marco practice becoming an assassin. Maybe I could learn a move or two! Then maybe…JUST maybe, I can convince Ezio to let me be an assassin!_

So I raced downstairs only to run right into another assassin. Luckily he had fast reflexes so he moved out of the way and caught me by my arms before I crashed to the floor.

"You should be more careful." The assassin grinned as he let go of me.

"Eh, thanks." I said smiling.

"You're Rita, aren't you?" The assassin asked.

"Yeah, how you know?" I said asking a stupid question.

_News got around, DUH!_

"Uh," The assassin frowned and looked at the ground. "Lorenzo was complaining about you last night." Then he looked up to see my reaction.

I laughed and said "I'm not surprised. Lorenzo definitely seems like a complainer."

The assassin looked relieved. He probably expected me to start flipping out like most girls would. I'm just not like most girls.

"He's nice once you get to know him."

"Sure." I said grinning and rolling my eyes.

The assassin chuckled. "Yeah, he starts off on the wrong foot with everyone. Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Antonio Lapo."

**Name: Antonio Lapo**

**Age: 17**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Personality: Laid-back, Kind, Cautious**

"Oh I guess I'll say hello then." I said grinning. "Hey, how old are you? You seem younger than the other assassins."

"Oh I turned seventeen two months ago. That's when I joined." Antonio explained.

"Lucky." I mumbled.

"Why am I lucky?" Antonio asked.

"Because you got to be an assassin. I'm "too young" according to Ezio. I'm fifth teen and I think that's good enough." I explained.

Antonio chuckled then said "You'll just have to wait until you're older like I did."

"I guess so." I sighed.

"Antonio!" Lorenzo called out as he entered the room.

He stopped when he saw me and Antonio.

"Stop flirting and get to training." Lorenzo scolded.

Antonio blushed and I just glared at Lorenzo. He grinned at me while Antonio quickly rushed passed him. Then the devil finally left.

I rolled my eyes not believing how demanding Lorenzo is.

_Wait! Now's my chance to find out where they practice and watch them!_

I quickly ran towards the door they left from. I ended up outside. I ran along the side of the building then peaked around the corner. I saw Lorenzo and Antonio walking down a little trail. I could hear them talking.

"You shouldn't be hitting on girls while you should be training." Lorenzo said. "Especially ones who are obnoxious."

I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't "hitting" on her. I simply was introducing myself to her after she almost fell down the stairs." Antonio explained.

"I should have known she was clumsy too." Lorenzo scoffed.

Then I couldn't hear them anymore.

_Damn Lorenzo! Who does he think he is talking about me like that! _

Then I raced down the trail once they were out of sight. The trail went into a little forest. There, I saw a building along with obstacles like barrels and wooden beams. Luckily I found perfect spot behind some stacked crates. So I swiftly took cover over there and carefully watched between the cracks of the crates.

**What will Ali learn from secretly watching the assassins? Find out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another glorious chapter! Enjoy and review! Really excited this is my most popular story so far!**

"Ok," Ezio went up to Marco and pointed at the building. "You think you can climb that then jump off the ledge into hay?"

"Uh…"Marco looked up at the wooden ledge where the assassins practice jumping off buildings. "I…guess…"

So Marco began climbing up the building then finally to the ledge. He almost fell off but quickly balanced himself. He took a deep breath before jumping off and into the hay.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Ezio asked him as he helped Marco out of the hay.

"Eh, actually you're right." Marco smiled after he got past the aftershock.

_Whoa, that looked so cool!_

Marco just kept practicing climbing and jumping off the ledge for the rest of the day. I also watched the other assassins train on more advanced stuff. Such as combat and running swiftly across the building. It was all so amazing. I wondered if I would be able to handle all that when it would be mine time to train.

…_Yea! I'm already awesome at combat so the rest would be easy!_

About an hour or so later, I decided to leave. While no one was facing the direction of the little trail, I swiftly raced up it and back to the building.

"Where were you Rita?" Daniela asked startling me when I entered the building. She laughed when she realized she startled me.

I grinned and ruffled her hair. "I was out for a walk. Nothing special." I lied.

_I shouldn't tell Daniela I'm spying on assassins. She'll rat me out sooner or later not that she'd mean to but she'd let it slip knowing her. Hmm, I can't let anyone know of my scheme._

"Uh, Rita?"Daniela tugged my shirt interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked looking down at her.

"I kinda left the room and got lost." Daniela explained looking at the floor.

I chuckled then said "It's ok. I'm not that familiar with the place either. I'll show you back to the room though." I began to walk towards the room.

"I'm hungry though." Daniela said from behind me.

I turned around. "You know, I'm actually hungry too. I'm sure there's a kitchen around this place."

So Daniela and I set off on a little quest to find the kitchen. We looked through different rooms, skipping the ones with people in them. Finally we found kitchen downstairs somewhat far from the staircase.

I peeked in. No one was in there.

"Oh good!" Daniela said running towards a table with fruit on it.

I walked over to it and grabbed an apple.

"So what do you think of our new home?" I asked biting into the apple.

"I don't know…" Daniela pondered as she bit an orange. "I guess it's somewhat scary."

I laughed and Daniela blushed. "It's ok! So why do you think it's scary?"

"Well, it's just there are always these tall men around that look scary. We never had that at the shack." Daniela explained.

I chuckled. "No we didn't. Well they're nice men….well, most of them." I rolled my eyes when I remembered Lorenzo.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about that one mean guy?" Daniela asked.

"Lorenzo?"

"Si."

"Yeah, I'm talking about him. Don't worry about him though." I ruffled Daniela's hair.

"Why do you think he's mean?" Daniela asked already ignoring my advice about not worrying about him.

"Well…I guess he has a lot of work to deal with it or something…" I suggested.

_No, that's not it. He's just a bastard! Simple as that! Obviously, I shouldn't tell Daniela this…_

"Oh," Daniela said taking another bite out of her orange.

"Children in my kitchen?" A man asked surprised while coming in the kitchen.

Daniela got scared and ran behind me. I was pretty scared too! The man had a scar going down one of his eyes and another scar on his cheek. So we ran off out of the kitchen.

"WAIT COME BACK!" The man called out as we ran off into another hallway.

"See what I mean?" Daniela told me when we made it back to our room out of breath.

I began to laugh. "I see what you mean."

"I don't think I'm ever going to leave this room again." Daniela mumbled putting her hands on her hips.

I laughed some more. "Oh it'll be ok."

"Aw! There you are!" The man that was in kitchen came in the room.

"Do you call that ok?" Daniela said running behind me again.

The man begin to chuckle. I just eyed him confused and cautiously.

"My apologizes." The man bowed his head grinning. "I didn't mean to scare you children. I'm Gabriele Gildo." The man put out his hand. I hesitantly shook it.

**Name: Gabriele Gildo**

**Age: 22**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Personality: Friendly, Kind, Compassionate**

"I'm Rita. But you probably already know that." I said grinning.

"Ah yes I do." Gabriele smiled then looked at Daniela. "And you must be Daniela then."

Daniela peeked around me and nodded. Gabriele chuckled at her shyness.

"So are you an assassin or something?" I asked confused why he wasn't training with the other assassins right now.

He seemed to frown a bit at my question. "I used to be senora. Until I was attacked by a Borgia gang around the time I joined."

I nodded. I wanted to know more but I knew better then to flat out ask. Apparently Gabriele knew this also.

"Shall I tell you the story about it?" Gabriele asked.

"Si!" Daniela replied excitedly.

Gabriele chuckled as Daniela sat down on the bed while he sat in a chair.

"Well, it was a dark evening…" Gabriele explained dramatically. "I was out on a patrol thinking I was almost out of Borgia's territory. But I was very wrong. Out of nowhere, Borgia soldiers planked me! Luckily I wasn't too surprised and quickly took out most of them. But…" Gabriele paused grinning.

Daniela smiled and waited anxiously for him to continue.

"The last solider came up from behind me. I thought I could take him out with a move I was practicing at the time. But I failed and he quickly shoved a knife in my face. One on my eye and the other on my cheek." Gabriele explained while pointing at his scars. Daniela nodded in amazement. "Soon, I was able to take him out and get back to the hideout."

"So what made you quit being an assassin?" Daniela asked.

"Because when I got hit in the eye, I became blind in that eye." Gabriele explained with a little smile.

Daniela gasped and looked at his eye more closely. I grinned at Daniela but I was getting choked up.

_...It's just like Dad and Daniela…_

Gabriele noticed that I was choking up. "Are you ok senora?"

_He's just like Dad not only with the enthusiastic story telling, but he could notice things better than other people could._

"I…"I paused when I felt a tear come down my cheek.

Gabriele and Daniela looked at me concerned.

"I'll be back." I practically whispered because if I talked I'd burst out crying. I ran out of the room and just kept running not knowing where I was going.

**Hello there! Well, that's an interesting ending to the chapter huh? Hoped you enjoyed it XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugh, sorry. I had a MAJOR writer's block. Just so happy I finished this chapter XD**

I stopped running when I got to the end of a hallway upstairs. I saw an open window. I climbed out and onto the roof. I sat there letting the tears come down my face. I begin to think about the good memories with my whole family. It felt like I was only thinking for like ten minutes but when I finally stopped, I saw a sunset in front of me. I was out there for at least three or four hours. I lay back and wiped the tears from my face. I closed my eyes trying to….I'm not sure exactly…forget I guess?

"Ah, there you are." A voice said to me.

I jumped and looked over to see Ezio grinning at me while perched on the windowsill.

"Everyone was worried where you went to after we got back from training." Ezio explained.

"I doubt it." I mumbled.

Ezio sat there for a moment before climbing onto the roof and sitting next to me.

"So what made you come out here?" Ezio asked causally.

"Um…" I paused wondering how should tell him and if I even want to tell him.

"Gabriele…reminded me….of my dad." I said looking down hoping I wasn't going to cry all over again.

"He always did seem like a father to me." Ezio grinned. "So why did you pick this place to have some alone time?"

"I..." I paused trying to remember how I even got here. After I ran out of the room, it was all just a blur. "I'm not even sure how I got here. I just ran out of the room and didn't stop running."

"Ah, I see." Ezio nodded.

"Uh, how did you even guess that I was here?" I asked looking up at him.

"Because..." Ezio looked hesitant but then said. "Your mother loved sunsets." I just stared at him.

_Mom told him her passion about sunsets? When? How? I never remember meeting him! Unless, Mom went out and met up secretly with him or something. _

Ezio seemed to notice I was in some deep thoughts. "Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me. Your brother and sister are very worried about you. So I should go tell them you're alright." Ezio said looking out at the sunset.

"Um, I'll just come. I think I've been out here long enough." I grinned.

He grinned back then climbed back through the window. I followed him.

"Rita!" Daniela squealed and hugged me when I came in the room. I looked down at her and grinned.

Marco smiled at me. "So are you ok now?"

"Si." I smiled and nodded.

It was about a week later. I continued to carefully spy on the assassins as they trained. I always came up with excuses why I went outside every day. Through the middle of the week, I became anxious and tried out the techniques and moves I saw the assassins practicing. So I secretly practiced during the night. I took a deep breath and dove into the night air, landing into a pile of hay. I easily got the jumping off buildings technique down. I began to practice combat with weapons which was a little harder without anyone to practice with.

I wiped my sweaty face and began to head back to the hideout. I heard a noise. I wasn't exactly sure what it was but I knew I heard something. I looked around. Nothing. I then realized I was becoming crazy because I was arguing with myself.

_Ah, Rita. Stop being so paranoid._

_Paranoid? Uh, how can you NOT be paranoid when your parents got killed?_

_Well, it doesn't mean you have to freak out over a sound probably caused by an animal._

_That's it! We're done talking!_

_Fine…_

I turned around and began to walk a little faster. Then at the speed of lightning, a hand came over my mouth. I quickly grabbed the hand and turned around. It was too dark to see my attacker. I raised my leg to kick my attacker. The attacker grabbed my leg and shoved me against a tree.

"Ha-ha and I was thinking about going easy on you." A familiar voice said to me.

Moonlight came down on my attacker's face. It was Antonio. Even though he gave me a goofy grin and looked somewhat cute, I was furious.

_Why the hell would he scare me like that!_

"What was that for!" I yelled at him trying to push him away.

"I was simply teaching you a lesson. By now you surely know that you're not supposed to be out here alone in the dark." Antonio grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes and finally was able to shove him away. I began to walk away until I felt his hand firmly grabbed my arm.

"Whoa, where are you going senora?" He asked.

"Away from you." I hissed as I grabbed his hand and trying to pry it off my arm. Antonio began to laugh as he saw me struggled to get out of his strong grip.

"Let go!" I yelled getting frustrated.

"I will once you tell me why you were out here."

"You're telling me to not be out here alone but look at you! You were outside alone too!"

"That's because I was coming back from a mission when I saw you."

I sighed frustrated.

_If I tell Antonio I've been practicing to become an assassin, then he'll surely tell Ezio and then they'll probably never let me outside again!_

"I wanted some time to myself and went on a walk." I lied.

"At night?" Antonio raised his eyebrow obviously not believing me.

"Yes at night now let go!" I said pulling away.

Antonio sighed and finally let go. I crossed my arms and continued my walk as Antonio followed me.

"If you tell me why you were really out here then I won't tell." Antonio snickered a little. I turned around and glared at him. "I'm waiting." He grinned. I stood there then without thinking I took off. I began to go crazy and argue with myself again.

_Wait! Why did you just run away from a trained assassin?_

_Because, I can't tell him the truth!_

_So you think you can outrun an assassin?_

_Well…I don't know! I just know I CAN'T tell him the truth!_

I turned around to see no one chasing me. I stopped and looked around trying to catch my breath. I decided that he didn't go after me and began to walk. I walked by the side of the hideout and was about to enter the building.

_BAM!_

Antonio landed right in front of me. My mouth dropped opened and I turned around to run again but he already had his hands on my shoulders.

"Now will you tell me?" He asked. I sighed.

_Since when did Antonio become such a bastard? He must be taking after Lorenzo._

I turned around and glared at him. "You can't tell ANYONE this, ok?"

"Ok." Antonio chuckled.

"I've been practicing to become an assassin." I mumbled.

"Really?" Antonio asked surprised.

I nodded. "I thought if I became good enough, Ezio would let me finally be an assassin and I can finally avenge my parents." I explained looking at the ground.

"But didn't Ezio kill the man who killed you parents?"

"No, that man didn't kill my parents. Borgia killed my parents and I need to get my revenge on Borgia." I said confidently and looked into Antonio's eyes. Antonio's playful looked went away and he nodded.

"Then I guess I should help train you." He said with a little smile.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll be…like a mentor. Now do you want to train to become an assassin or not?" He asked.

"I do! Let's go!" I said grabbing his hand and running. Antonio began to laugh as we ran together.

**Oh, is there romance between Rita and Antonio? Find out soon ;D Once again, sorry for how long it took to make this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, here's Chap 7! After some shout outs of course ^^**

**Leela Birdsong: I'm not offended and the reason I spaced the two words because Microsoft decided to be gay and kept correcting me to space the words so I was like FINE MICROSOFT BE LIKE THAT!**

**Emily: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Everyone else that reviewed but I was able to reply to them one on one: You guys are awesome! I feel like my story is very loved and that's what keeps me going ^_^**

I woke up with an aching body. Last night, Antonio trained me without any breaks. I was very happy with the major progress in one night but I was not happy about my aching body. I yawned and looked over at a sleeping Daniela clutching her doll. I must have been very tired because Marco already left without me waking up as I usually do. I slowly get out of bed and dressed.

_Ow! Oh my god! How does Marco deal with all this pain and gets up early every day?_

I enter the hallway to hear two male voices talking.

_Strange, there's usually no one around when the assassins' start their training._

I peak around the corner to see Ezio and Gabriele talking.

"Wait, what are you exactly implying?" Gabriele asked rubbing his chin.

"Someone from our group is trying to help Borgia find The Apple of Eden again after they somehow lost it." Ezio explained.

"How do you know one of our men would do such a thing?"

"Borgia has gathered the exact amount of information as us in a very short amount of time. It would be impossible for them to be able to gather all our information without someone showing them it."

"Hmm, I guess you're right. We did gather much information after we heard that Borgia lost the apple."

_An apple? Who would care about an apple?_

"Si, so they're very close to getting their hands on it again and if that happens…" Ezio trailed off.

Gabriele understood. "Well, what do we do?"

"Rita?" A voice whispered to me. I swiftly turned around to see Bruno smiling at me. I covered his mouth and quickly made him stand up against the wall. Bruno looked at me confused. I put my finger on my mouth signaling him to be quiet. He nodded but still looked confused.

"Obviously we can't tell any of the others about this," Ezio said. "So we should investigate each and every one of them unknowingly."

Bruno and I exchanged glances.

"Do you have an idea who could be a Borgia spy?" Gabriele asked.

"No…I trusted each of them."

"Si, me too…"

"Well, I should get back to help training."

"Ok, goodbye."

The two then went their separate ways.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training?" I asked Bruno.

"I came in here to get something. What are you doing eavesdropping on people?" Bruno grinned at me.

"Hey, who wouldn't want to hear a conversation like that?" I said grinning back.

"Hmm, so Ezio is suspecting one of us is helping Borgia." Bruno said.

"Who would? I would rather die than help them." I said surprised there's a chance one of my close assassins friends are a spy for Borgia.

"Si. Well, I don't think we both have nothing to worry about." Bruno said ruffling my hair. I smiled at Bruno.

"Oh, I better go or I'll return to an angry Lorenzo." Bruno said walking down the hallway. "Adios."

_Lorenzo…he seems like the most reasonable suspect. Hates everyone, rude, vicious…just like the men in the Borgia._

At dinner time I looked at everyone much different now. They could all be suspects. Antonio, he looked like his relaxed-self as usual. Bruno was being mischievous and kept messing around with Lorenzo. Lorenzo, of course, was getting angry. Ezio calmed the two down. Gabriele was smiling at the scene. Simone was quiet and observing everyone just like me. It was the usual dinner so it was impossible to tell who would be suspicious.

While walking back to my room after dinner, Gabriele approached me. "Rita, are you ok?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"You seem awfully quiet today. Is something bothering you?"

_Of course leave it to Gabriele to notice I've been busy thinking today. Hmm, should I tell him I overheard that conversation? Then again he could just be worried I'm gonna have a mental breakdown like before._

"Oh no nothing's bothering me. Grazie (Thank you) for being concerned though." I used my fake smile.

"Ok, if anything's bothering you though, know you can come to me." Gabriele smiled at me.

"Sure."

I was back in my bedroom thinking deep thoughts.

_Who could be a traitor? But the real question is why would anyone want to help Borgia? Surely Ezio must have made a mistake in thinking that someone is a spy. Although maybe I just don't want to accept the fact someone is a spy. _

"Rita?" Daniela asked coming in the room.

I jumped a little and looked up to see a tear-stained face Daniela.

"What's wrong Daniela?" I asked getting off my bed and over to my sister.

Before Daniela could speak, the devil known as Lorenzo barged in the room.

"Where's Marco?" He asked sternly.

"I don't know now get out." I said glaring at him with my arm around Daniela.

Lorenzo glared back at me then looked down at Daniela before leaving. I rolled my eyes before getting on my knees and putting my hands on Daniela's shoulder.

"Now that the devil is gone, what's upsetting you?" I asked.

"M-my doll is br-broken." Daniela stuttered while holding up her ragged doll that was missing an arm.

You're probably thinking wow it's just a doll, make a new one. Well this doll was very special to Daniela. Father made it for her on her third birthday. She kept it with her at all times ever since especially when our parents were killed. It was her only keepsake of them left.

"Awww, it's ok." I said grabbing the doll gently and looking at it closely.

"N-no it's n-not. D-dad is the o-only best doll m-maker in the whole w-world." Daniela said crying.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her. While hugging her for what seemed like forever, I thought…no I swore I saw a shadow by the barely opened door. Then it disappeared. After I let go, Daniela calmed down but she was still sad. All her crying made her tired so I lifted her up and gently put her onto her bed where she quickly fell asleep. While looking at my tear-stained face sleeping sister, my hands turned into a fist. I became very angry.

_Borgia, if only you could see what you've done. Of course if you did, you still wouldn't care you heartless bastards._

"Rita?" Antonio whispered when he saw Daniela sleeping as he opened the door.

"Si?" I turned around.

"We should get an early start on training that way we could fit more in one night but it's up to you." Antonio explained.

I looked at my heart-broken sister then back to Antonio. "Let's go."

_I'll get my revenge on you Borgia….and that's a promise._

**Oh boy is Rita pissed! Well, I would be too. Looks like a little mystery is going on. Please review and tell me who you think is the Borgia spy. I know there aren't too many clues yet but in the next chapter there will be more. Is it Antonio, Lorenzo, Simone, or Bruno? Ok, you're crazy if you suspect Gabriele or Marcus. The Borgia made Gabriele blind in one eye and killed Marcus's parents. So don't even think about them being suspects!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey here's chap 8 man! Finally got over that damn writer's block! Beyond happy! XD**

"I think you've been progressing greatly." Antonio whipped his face after we had a combat battle involving weapons.

"I think I won that battle." I grinned putting my sword away.

"Barely." Antonio said.

"Barely? Sorry but I think I was kicking your ass there." I laughed.

"Oh, are you challenging me?" Antonio grinned and threw his fist at me.

I quickly grabbed his fist and held onto it. He was somewhat surprised.

"Maybe later, it's getting late." I smiled as I let go of his fist.

"You do realize I was going easy on you, right?" Antonio grinned as we walked back to the hideout.

"Now it's ok you don't have to be embarrass. I've been practicing combat for about four years now." I said smirking at Antonio.

_Wait, is he blushing?_

He laughed nervously before saying "I better get to bed earlier. With all this extra training, I'm going to be dead if I don't get some sleep."

"Ok."

Then we walked quietly until I got to my room. We just stood there staring at each other for a while. Antonio realized that.

"Oh, well good night." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him.

Antonio gave me his confused look. "For what?"

"For everything."

Then it felt like I couldn't control my actions because before I could stop myself, I hugged Antonio. He was surprised but then finally put his arms around me. While hugging I gathered my peace of mind before I flipped out at myself and let go. I smiled one last time at Antonio before disappearing into my room.

I looked around to find myself alone in the room. I collapsed on my bed and began to yell at myself in my mind.

_What the hell were you thinking!_

_I don't know! I just randomly hugged the boy!_

_Well now it's gonna be awkward when you're around him!_

_How do you know?_

…

_Exactly…_

The next day I came out of my room and realized something. Ever since we moved into the hideout, I haven't been in the city once! As a thief, I had to urge to go back out into the crowds again. I wouldn't steal though…well hopefully I won't.

I guessed no one would want me to go back into the city, especially when I almost got arrested. The Borgia are probably are on the prowl for me since I'm the daughter of the Rizzo's. So I stole one of the white robes that the assassins wear and snuck out. I went on a somewhat long walk to the streets of Roma. I don't know why, but it felt good to be back in the city even if there were guards around. I put my hood up so guards wouldn't recognize me.

I looked around taking in the sight of the city again. While carelessly looking around, I spot a surprising sight. I saw Lorenzo in his white robe looking over his shoulder before disappearing into an alley. Excited and curious, I quickly ran after him.

_What's he up to?_

I peek into the alley just in time to see Lorenzo disappear into another alley. So I follow again. I don't stop following Lorenzo until he is the back streets of Roma and stops at a building. He goes inside. I sit there waiting for him to come out. I felt like I was waiting forever. Finally, Lorenzo appears, coming out with a bag in his hand. I become even more curious now. He quickly walks down the street. I come out of the shadows to follow him and look down the street. He was gone.

_What the hell? But how is he gone just like that?_

I stand there dumbfounded. After a minute or so, I head back to the hideout. While walking through the trees, I see Bruno. He had a strange look on his face so I decide to spy on him. He just ended up going inside the hideout. I sighed disappointed with my progress. I had to find that bag that Lorenzo had. So what better place to look than Lorenzo's room?

I carefully come in through the back door making sure no one will see me. I go into the closet and put back the robe. Just as I was about to close the door, something caught my eye. There was a robe shoved in the back on the floor. I picked it up but almost ended up dropping it. There was blood on it. My eyes widen and I examine it. There was blood on the chest part and a big ripped, hole on the left arm sleeve. The scariest part was that I knew no one was going on a mission today. So someone had to be up to something.

_Wait! This is a clue! If there's a rip on the left arm sleeve_, _that means who ever wore it, probably has a cut or scar on their left arm!_

I hear footsteps so I quickly put the robe back and close the door. It was too late for me to run so I just acted natural leaning against the wall. Simone comes down the hall glancing at me and the floor. I smile and begin to walk away. I heard the closet door open and I felt Simone's eyes on me as I walk farther away.

**What ya think? Everyone looked like a suspect in this chapter. Who do you think it is? Did you change your mind? Yes, yes I know it's a shorter chapter this time but I just really wanted to finally get this done! Lol review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wuzzap! Here's chap 9 pplz! This is gunna be a REAL shocker! Enjoy….**

Once I was out of the hallway where I encountered Simone, I was looking around for Lorenzo's room.

_Ugh, where is it? I got to remember where his room is!_

After a minute or so of pondering, I remembered Lorenzo's room is upstairs. So I swiftly go up the stairs and look at the doors trying to figure out which one is Lorenzo's. I then see a sign on one of the doors that said:

**Lorenzo's Room, Keep Out!**

I rolled my eyes before putting my ears against the door to hear for movement. A couple minutes later I decided no one was in there and twisted the knob. It was locked. So I take out a small metal rod and jam it in the keyhole. After fiddling with the lock, the door opens. I grin at myself. Since I'm a thief, or use to be thief I should say, I can unlock doors. I carefully open the door and go inside. I turn around and lock the door again.

I finally begin investigating Lorenzo's room. Fortunately, I saw the bag right on his desk. I dart over to it filled with excitement and curiosity. I open it and find…a doll? It was a plush doll that was newly made….It looked like Daniela's old doll but newer. I was confused and stood there dumbfounded. Then, I hear the knob unlocking. I quickly stuff the doll back into the bag and dive under the bed just in time. I see the door open and see feet moving across the floor.

"Idiot Bruno," Lorenzo mumbled to himself. "Making _me _use _my _special knife for training."

I watch his feet move across the floor. He goes to the other side of the bed and I no longer can watch his feet. I hear him fiddling with stuff.

_WOOSH!_

Before I knew it, two hands grabbed my ankles and I was not under the bed looking up at a very angry Lorenzo.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Lorenzo glared down at me.

"Oh, si…about that." I said giving him a nervous smile. He didn't care though. He quickly grabbed me by my black hood and lifted me up back on my feet.

"Tell me, now." His hazel eyes looked into my soul…literally.

I looked at the ground knowing I probably couldn't get through this with lying.

"Well, I was wondering what was in that bag." I said and pointed back at the bag. "And now I know…why is there a doll in there?"

Now it was Lorenzo's turn to look at the ground. "Well...because…I…" Lorenzo stuttered.

I then figured it out. My eyes lit up and I grinned. "You got Daniela a new doll. You heard her crying about it, didn't you?"

Lorenzo was still staring at the ground. He soon then looked at me. "I only did it so I wouldn't have to hear her annoying crying." He mumbled and was obviously lying.

He then went over and grabbed the bag. "Just give it to her so she'll stop crying." He said throwing the bag at me.

I caught it and still grinned at him. "Aw you're so sweet!" I said in a mocking tone.

"Get out." Lorenzo growled and shoved me towards the door.

He then opened the door and shoved me out into the hallway. I looked back to see him coming out with his special knife. He stared at the ground as he walked down the hallway. I smiled as I quickly walked back to my room where Daniela would be depressed.

"Hey Daniela!" I said cheerfully as I entered the room.

Daniela looked up at me with her sad eyes. "Oh, hi Rita."

"Guess what I got?" I said showing her the bag.

She stared at the bag. "What?"

I pulled out the doll and gave it to Daniela. She gasped as she clutched the doll in her arms. "How did you get this?"

"Lorenzo got it for you." I smiled.

Daniela's mouth dropped open. "Really?"

I laughed and nodded. "It was hard for me to believe at first too."

"Where is he!" Daniela said standing up.

"I think he's outside training with the others." I explained.

"I have to go tell him thank you!" Daniela said darting out of the room with her new doll.

I raced after her. We both didn't stop running until we made it the training area.

"Lorenzo!" Daniela called out.

Everyone stopped training and looked over at Daniela.

"What?" Lorenzo asked looking somewhat scared because Daniela was directly running at him.

"Thank you!" Daniela yelled running up to him and hugged him. Lorenzo's face was priceless.

Everyone, including me, laughed. "What is Daniela thanking Lorenzo for?" Bruno asked smiling.

"Lorenzo got Daniela a new doll because the old one our dad made her is getting old." I explained.

"I-I'm so h-happy!" Daniela said starting to cry as she still clutched onto Lorenzo.

Lorenzo slowly put his arms around her. Probably still trying to process the fact he was being hugged.

"Group hug!" I called out.

"No!" Lorenzo glared at me.

I laughed and ran towards them and hugged them both.

"Aw, Lorenzo I feel so unloved! I think I need a hug!" Bruno joked as he walked towards us with his arms opened.

"Bruno, if you hug me, I'll kill you." Lorenzo said trying to get me and Daniela to let him go.

"I love you!" Bruno screamed as he hugged Lorenzo.

Everyone burst out laughing. Soon, everyone was in a group hug, even Ezio! Simone was the only one who wasn't in the group hug. He actually looked unhappy and I almost thought he was glaring at us. But I pushed the thought away because I was laughing at Lorenzo's expression. He had a very annoyed look in his face but…if you looked VERY closely in his eyes…you could see happiness. That's something I never saw in his eyes before…

**Awww so touching! *sniffs* Lolz! Anyways now didn't I tell ya that was gonna be a real shocker? Look out for more chaps! And REVIEW! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Aw yea! Have you figured out who the spy is yet? You will sooner or later!**

After the random group hug, Daniela and I eventually left and the guys continued their training. Daniela happily went to our room and played with her new doll.

"Rita?" Daniela asked me when I was about to leave her alone to play.

"Si?"

"Do you think Dad would be mad if I played with another version of his doll?"

"Why of course not." I said and smiled. "I'm sure he'd be thrilled that you got a newer version of his doll!"

Daniela smiled back and then began to play. I grinned and left the room. I then went back to the closet to check to see if that bloody robe was still there. It was gone. I began scratching my head and looked around the hallway. Did Simone take it?

Later on that day, I was walking around in the woods while pondering about that bloody robe. I then spot Simone sitting on a stone ledge right at the edge of the forest. He looked….sad? I decided to get a better look at him. So I carefully approached him from behind going from one tree to another.

Then out of nowhere I hear "I know you're there."

I then saw Simone turn around and see me peeking around a tree. Wow, he must think I'm a stalker now.

"Uh, hi there." I said coming out from the tree with a nervous smile on my face.

Simone didn't say anything and turned around.

"Um, what's with the long face?" I asked as I awkwardly sat down next to him.

Simone stayed quiet for a moment or so before speaking. "Today's events reminded me of my family."

"Which events?"

"When you had that group hug."

"Oh, is that why you didn't join in? Do you miss your family or something?"

"They're…" Simone seems to quickly wipe his face. "Dead."

DEAD! Whoa! I was curious to know how or why but I knew better than to ask something so personal.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said. "I know how you feel though."

Simone was silent for a couple more minutes. Then out of the blue he said "The Borgia soldiers took my daughter and wife away and killed them when they found out I was an assassin."

I looked at him for a moment shocked that he was telling me this. Did he really trust me that much to tell such a tragic event? Is that why Simone was always quiet and didn't smile that much because he lost his family?

"The Borgia are bitches." I said shaking my head disgusted.

"But uh…" Simone paused. "You remind me of my daughter…"

I looked at Simone again. "Oh that's good…I guess? Maybe?" This was lovely and awkward at the same time.

"It is a good thing. Although, that is why I sometimes avoid you because I'm afraid you'll make me tear up or something." Simone confessed.

"It's ok, I don't care. Whatever makes you feel better." I said smiling at him. I never thought I'd be having this conversation with Simone…ever.

"It's almost time for dinner. We should be heading back." Simone said scratching his head.

"Ok, let's go." I said standing up. I think when we were walking back together, we both felt a little happier.

After dinner, Antonio and I snuck out to the training area outside.

"You've been improving steadily. Great job." Antonio said after he showed me how to disarm an enemy and I perfected it quickly.

"Thanks. I feel pretty good about my fighting skills." I said grinning as I put my sword down.

We both sat down and took a break. Through the trees, we could see a sunset in the distance.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Antonio asked wiping his face.

"Tell who what?" I asked.

"Tell Ezio that you've been training. A couple more practices, and you'll be almost as good as me. That's kinda scary." Antonio chuckled.

"Oh I don't know about that." I said shrugging. "I'll probably tell Ezio when I'm more advanced."

Antonio rolled his eyes then said "You're not giving yourself enough credit."

"Oh wells, I don't like to brag." I said laughing a bit.

Then a strange moment happened. Antonio and I looked into each other's eyes. Soon, I could feel Antonio leaning closer to me and I was leaning closer to him. Were we going to kiss? Oh who cares! Just as our lips were about to touch, we were interrupted.

"What are you doing out here?" Lorenzo yelled out as he entered the training area.

We quickly backed away from each other as Lorenzo walked towards us.

"Making out, I see." Lorenzo crossed his arms.

Antonio looked away as I glared at Lorenzo. I don't care if I gave Lorenzo a hug earlier today! HE INTERUPPTED MY KISS! RAWR!

"We just needed some fresh air." I said through almost gritted teeth.

"How were you going to get fresh air when your lips would be on each others?" Lorenzo asked then smirked a little.

"Aw, screw you!" I said standing up and began to walk away.

I thought I heard Lorenzo chuckle but I didn't give a damn. I was mad! When I made it back to my room, I collapsed on my bed and sighed. Daniela was still in the room playing.

"What's wrong, Rita?" Daniela asked.

"Tired." I said then yawned.

"Maybe you should go to bed earlier tonight." Daniela suggested.

"You know, I think I will." I said. "Today has been REALLY confusing and tiring for me."

**Well, there were more clues in this chapter! Are you getting closer to finding out who is the traitor? Next chapter the traitor shall be revealed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! The traitor shall be revealed! DUN DUN DUUUN!**

The next morning, I was up earlier than usual probably because I went to bed earlier last night. Bored, I left my room and wandered through the halls. Like days before, I heard Ezio and Gabriele's voices. By the tone of their voices, they were discussing something serious. So, curious as always, I hid up against the wall and try to listen to their quiet, serious voices.

"The Borgia is getting closer to finding The Apple." Ezio said.

"What? Did they gather more information from us? Because I've just about got an exact location on The Apple." Gabriele explained.

"I believe so. We need to search for The Apple before The Borgia gets to it first." Ezio said.

"I agree also. Who should we send out? Since…someone could be a traitor." Gabriele asked.

"I was going to go myself but The Borgia is keeping me busy lately." Ezio sighed.

I hear someone else come into the room. "Hey guys, what this talk about The Borgia?" It was Bruno's voice.

"We need to find The Apple at once before The Borgia does." Ezio explained carefully.

"Well, I'd be willing to help." Bruno said.

There was silence for a moment or so.

"Ok," Ezio said. "Gabriele, give Bruno your estimated location for where The Apple could be."

I hear the sound of paper. "Here, all my information I know is on here." Gabriele said and probably handed the paper to Bruno.

"Grazie, I shall be on my way immediately." Bruno said then walked out of the room.

Then something terrible was happening. I could feel nose starting to twitch. I could feel….a sneeze approaching! Shit! I have to get out of here! I started to walk away stealthily but it was too late.

"AH-CHOO!"

"Who's there?" Ezio called out.

I sighed and decided to show myself. I come into the room staring at the ground.

"Rita, what are you doing up so early?" Ezio asked.

"Went to bed early." I said.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Gabriele asked.

"What? NO!" I said.

The two men raised their eyebrows at me. Damn it!

"Well, um…si." I said staring at the ground again.

Gabriele seem to smile but Ezio was a little serious looking.

"So what's The Apple?" I asked trying to release tension…if there was any at all.

"It's a powerful artifact. If Borgia gets their hands on it again…things can go bad." Gabriele explained.

"Oh ok…" I said nodding.

"You should be on your way though." Ezio said. "We have some important topics to discuss before I leave for my missions."

"Ok." I sighed and decided to go outside.

I was surprised when I saw Bruno in the distance. You think he'd already be long gone but he wasn't. Curiosity kicked in again and I started to follow Bruno. Maybe I could be able to help find this important artifact. Bruno ended up going into Roma. He went through crowds of people and in and out of alleys. I got to say it was pretty difficult to keep up with him.

He soon stopped in a district that was much less crowded and somewhat run down. I see Bruno go inside an abandon building. I quickly dart up to the building and peek inside the window. Bruno was pacing around as if though he was waiting for someone. This didn't make any sense at all!

"You!" I hear a voice behind me.

I quickly turn around to see a Templar glaring at me. That's when I also remembered I didn't even change into assassins robes before entering Roma so I was probably recognizable. Oh shit…

But I did remember I had a sword with me. Ok, there's some hope in this situation. The Templar walked towards me pulling out his fancy sword. Should I fight him? Hmm…HELL NO! I'm not advanced enough yet! So I quickly run inside the building and Bruno stared at me.

"Bruno! There's a Templar out there man!" I said pointing at the doorway.

Bruno looked behind me so I looked back also. I see the Templar entering the building with a smirk.

"Stupid kid." The Templar snickered.

I glared at him then looked back at Bruno expecting him to attack the damn Templar. Bruno had a smirk on his face also. Oh god…don't tell me…

"You're the traitor." I hissed at Bruno while my eyes glared into his soul.

"Well, you figured that out pretty quickly." Bruno chuckled.

I became very angry. Everyone trusted him! Ezio and Gabriele trusted him enough with the valuable information about The Apple!

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him not believing any of this.

"Nothing at all." Bruno smirked.

"Isn't that the Rizzo's' kid?" The Templar asked.

"Si, an annoying child also." Bruno said.

"Let's take her to Cesare." The Templar smirked.

Cesare? The bastard who sent that general after my parents!

"HELL NO!" I yelled at the Templar then quickly took out my sword.

I then realized I was screwed. First of all, it was two strong men against one teen girl. Second of all, they're both more advanced than me without a doubt. So that's when Bruno came at me and I swung my sword as precisely as I could. He dodged and tried to jab me. I sidestepped just in time. The Templar came from behind and quickly disarmed me. I then just tried to make a run for the door. I felt a hand go on my black hood and tug on it so hard I thought I was going to get choked.

"Now why would you want to leave?" Bruno said as he put me in a strong head lock. "The fun has just begun."

"Let go of me you bastard!" I shouted at Bruno trying to punch and kick him.

I then see the Templar take out a liquid and advance towards me with it. SHIT! I know that stuff! It knocks you out in a matter of seconds!

"Open wide." The Templar smirked and shoved the liquid down my throat. I tried to cough it up but it was too late. My eyes grew heavy and before I knew it, I blacked out.

**Rita's in some deep crap! What's going to happen to her! And we found out Bruno is a freaking bastard! Stay tuned! Epic4Life out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**What's going to happen to Rita! Find out right now! WAIT! ...I stalled chu! HA HA HA! I'm so EVIL! Ah hem…anyways…**

I awaken to find myself in a cell. There was a chain on my ankle which connected to the wall. I look around the cell to see it was dirty and damp. I sighed and my head dropped. I was captured finally… I also felt tired from that liquid still. Kinda like when you just wake up.

I then looked up to see a guard that was staring back at me. He then left the room. Great…he's probably going to tell someone I'm awake. My theory was right for the guard came back and unlocked the cell door then unlocked the chain on my ankle. He then pulled me up and mumbled "Follow me." He kept a tight grip on me as we went through many halls of the Borgia Castle. We finally entered a room that had Cesare Borgia sitting on a throne yelling at some guard.

"USELESS GARABE! GO! NOW!" Cesare shouted at the guard.

The guard nodded and frantically ran past us and out of the room. Cesare then saw us and began to smirk. Great. The guard dragged me and shoved me towards him.

"So you're the daughter of the Rizzo's." Cesare grinned.

I stared at the floor motionless.

"I can tell you take after your parents' stubbornness." Cesare said.

Again, I just stared at the floor.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Cesare asked.

I finally looked up at Cesare. You could tell how evil he was just by looking at his eyes. I just stared at him. I had nothing to say.

"I order you to speak now, child." Cesare began to have a demanding tone.

"What is there for me to say?" I scoffed at him.

"Drop the tone or I won't think twice about hanging you." Cesare hissed. I looked back at the floor again. "You're parents, they were such fools…"

Great, he knows my weak spot.

"They were doing the right thing against your madness." I said and confidently looked into his eyes.

Cesare began to laugh. "The right thing? The right thing? _I _am doing the right thing for Italia. Not _them_."

"Hell no! You're doing anything BUT the right thing!" I said and began to fill with anger.

"You will never understand because you were raised by _them_." Cesare said beginning to glare at me.

For some reason, it really pissed me off when Cesare referred to my parents as "them".

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled.

"I can't put up with you anymore." Cesare hissed. "Take her to that cell and I'll decide whether she lives or not."

The guard nodded and advanced towards me. That's when I realized I had a chance to run. I ran at the speed of lightning out the door. "GET HER!" I heard Cesare shouted.

I darted from hallway to hallway. Not knowing where I was going because I'm not familiar with this stupid castle. I realized a group of guards were chasing me by now. I made a quick turn but I felt hands come over me and pulled me to somewhere unknown because one of the hands went over my face. I assumed it was a guard so I began kicking and punching.

"Rita, it's me!" A familiar voice said to me.

I felt the hands let go of me and I quickly turned around. It was Ezio. He had pulled me into a closet of some sort.

"Ezio?" I asked surprised. "How did you know I was here?"

"I'll explain to you later. Right now, we have to find The Apple." Ezio said as he carefully peaked out the door.

"Borgia got The Apple?" I asked getting nervous.

"Si, thanks to that traitor Bruno." Ezio sighed. "Ok, it's clear. Let's go and here," Ezio handed me a dagger. "You might need this." I put it in my pocket carefully.

We quickly went down the hall and went up against the wall. Ezio looked around the corner and signaled me to follow. We did this multiple times.

"Do you have an idea where The Apple is?" I whispered quietly to Ezio.

"Si, I'm assuming it's in Cesare's room which is at the top floor." Ezio exclaimed.

We heard a group of guards running around. "THERE'S ASSASSINOS! ASSASSINOS ARE HERE!" A guard called out.

We quickly scoot around the corner and into a room before the guards came down the hallway we were in.

"Who else is here?" I asked as Ezio checked the hallway.

Ezio ignored me and swiftly ran out into the hallway. I followed him into a room. There was a big king bed with maroon blankets, some fancy cabinets and desks, and a bookshelf. Ezio scoured the room. I also did too. I pulled on a drawer but it was locked. I quickly took out my metal rod and pick locked it. I opened it to see a shiny, metal-looking apple inside. This had to be it.

"Ezio!" I said and picked up The Apple.

Ezio turned around and relief went to his face. "Grazie!" He took it and began to place it in his robes but he stopped and looked up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I want you to hang onto this." Ezio said handing me The Apple.

My mouth dropped. "Why?"

"I think it'll be safer with you. Besides, the Borgia will never expect a teen girl to have The Apple." Ezio grinned.

I grinned back and placed it safely in my pocket.

"Now let's get the inferno (hell) out of here." He said.

We left the hallway and quickly went down a flight of stairs. After running through various hallways and avoiding guards, we only had one flight of stairs to go down before we were home free.

Suddenly, hands came down from above, grabbed my arms, and pulled me up off the ground. I felt like I was flying. I yelped and Ezio looked up. "Rita!" He quickly began climbing the wall. I looked up to see Bruno smirking. His feet were twisted around a wooden pole leaving his hands free to get me.

"I know you have The Apple." Bruno grinned as he swiftly slung me over his shoulder and began to climb away from Ezio.

"What are you talking about? Ezio has it." I sneered at him while trying to pull away from him but he kept a tight grip around me. I tried to reach for my pocket with the dagger in it but I couldn't reach it.

"Don't try to lie, I saw him give it to you." Bruno snickered as he we went higher and higher towards the ceiling.

"Bruno! I'm going to kill you!" Ezio hissed as he climbed after us.

"Not if I kill you first." He said as we went through some door on the ceiling.

We were now on top of some sort of platform. Bruno closed the door and locked it. He then flipped me off his shoulder. Even though it happened so fast, I managed to jab him in the stomach hard and fast. He grunted a little and dropped me. I quickly backed away from him as I heard loud bangs on the door.

"Hand it over and I won't harm you." Bruno said innocently and used a fake smile.

I looked at Bruno. He didn't look or sound like the Bruno I use to knew. He had a glint of evil in those dark brown eyes of his instead of sparks of mischief. His smirk was devilish instead of playful. The tone of his voice had given off a mean and sarcastic vibe instead of a fun one. He worked for the man who planned the attack on my village. The man who is taking over Italia. The man who is bringing pain, sorrow, and cruelness to Italia. He betrayed Ezio, Gabriele…all of us.

"Never you bastard!" I shouted violently at him.

Bruno frowned and glared at me. "Will do things the hard way then."

He lunged at me and I quickly pulled out the dagger and held it to his throat as he had a grip on my shirt. I then realized my feet were at the edge of the platform and if Bruno would let go of me, I'd fall off. Bruno smirked and chuckled as he looked down at me.

**Rita is always in inconvenient places ain't she? Lol well thanks for reading and REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's getting all intense now pplz! Ok, you can read.**

I looked past Bruno too see Ezio's arm holding a knife that bashed through the door.

"Leave her alone Bruno," Ezio growled as he swiftly climbed up. "She's not involved in this."

Bruno chuckled. "She got involved the moment she set foot on the hideout with her siblings."

Bruno didn't turn around and kept his eyes on mine. I started to become angry and pushed the dagger into his throat, just enough to make a drop of blood fall.

"I wouldn't do that, Rita."Bruno smirked and was unfazed. "If you kill me, I'll let go of you and you'd fall off."

I glared at him but he was right.

"Bruno, this is between you and me." Ezio said from behind and crept closer.

"Leave or I'll let go." Bruno said to Ezio and made me lean back father out into the air. I felt like I was almost lying on air. I bravely look behind me. I saw some wooden poles sticking out from the building. This gave me an idea.

"Ezio, just go, I got this." I said.

Bruno chuckled again. "You're too confident."

Ezio stood there cautiously. "Rita-"

"Just go!" I yelled.

Ezio sighed and hesitantly leaped back into the door.

"Such a stupid child." Bruno grinned and began to use his other hand to check my pockets.

Now was my chance, but I didn't want to do it. Bruno became like an older brother to me. But I had to, he's a traitor! Bruno then put his hand on the pocket I carefully hid The Apple.

"Clever but not clever enough." Bruno smirked as he reached for The Apple. "Just like your parents."

"NO!" I screamed furiously and shoved the dagger into his neck.

He gasped and quickly collapsed to his knees. I then felt myself falling. It was probably the worst feeling in the world. I quickly looked down and saw the wooden poles. With all my might, I grabbed onto the pole and tried to pull myself up. I then saw Bruno's body whizzed pass me. I felt something grab onto my ankle. I looked down to see Bruno glaring at me.

"If I die, you die." Bruno hissed at me as blood gushed from his neck.

"Sorry but I'm not planning on dying anytime soon." I glared at him as I violently shook my leg to get him to let go. I could feel myself beginning to lose my grip. Bruno smirked at me and continued to hang on. "I'll see you in hell." He whispered viciously.

I grunted and clutched the pole. Just as I was about to let go and fall to my death, Bruno let go of me with a dead expression and I watched him hit the ground. A pool of blood formed around him. He died just in time.

I sighed of relief but then realized I was still losing my grip. My hands slipped and I began to fall. I was so shocked I didn't even scream. I just saw the world whizzed past me expecting to meet my death. I then stopped in mid air and was hanging there. I looked over to see Antonio hanging onto me inside a window. Antonio looked surprised and relieved as he quickly pulled me into the window.

"Thank god I was standing next to that window and saw Bruno's body fall!" Antonio said as he hugged me. I was shocked but hugged him back. He then held onto my shoulders and looked at me. "Do you have The Apple?"

I grinned. "You know it."

Antonio grinned back. "Now let's get out of here."

We both ran down the hall but quickly took cover when we heard guards screaming. "AN ASSASSINO KILLED CESARE! AN ASSASSINO KILLED CESARE!"

Antonio and I exchanged glances. He seemed to have the same surprised expression as me. When the guards past, we continued down the hallways and were soon out of that damn castle. I stopped to catch my breath but Antonio grabbed my hand. "We have to go to a certain place. Come on." Antonio then leaded me about a mile away from the castle. We ended up in some woods. Lorenzo and Gabriele were there.

"Welcome back! I'm glad you two are ok!" Gabriele said and pulled Antonio and me into a hug.

"Did you get The Apple?" Lorenzo asked.

I pulled away from Gabriele and Antonio and pulled The Apple out of my pocket. It began to shine as sunlight bounced off of it. "Right here."

Lorenzo seemed to grin at me. "Nice job, brat." I smiled and put The Apple back into my pocket.

"So why are we here? How did you guys even find me?" I asked.

"You're sister followed you into the city and saw that Bruno and a Templar had captured you. So she quickly came back and told us." Gabriele explained.

My mouth dropped. "Daniele followed me into the city then managed to find her way back to the hideout!" I asked astonished.

"Apparently, she is a smart little one." Gabriele grinned. "So we then rushed to the castle to save you and The Apple."

"Pssh, I didn't need saving. I expertly escaped from Cesare and the guards myself." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh, so you would have been fine if I didn't catch you while you were falling to your death?" Antonio asked smirking.

Lorenzo and Gabriele were surprised at first but started to chuckle.

"Eh…maybe?" I said. "Hey, where are Marco and Ezio?"

"Right there." Lorenzo said looking past us.

We all turned around to see Ezio helping an injured Marco up the hill. I quickly ran towards them. "Marco! What happened?" I asked as I helped Marco also.

"I got injured in the process but I managed to kill Cesare." Marco smiled proudly at me.

I gasped with excitement. Marco was the assassin who killed Cesare! "I'm so proud of you!" I said as I carefully hugged Marco.

"I should be saying that to you." Marco smiled at me. "Ezio told me he trusted you enough with The Apple and fought Bruno on your own."

"Yep." I said showing them The Apple.

"I was worried but I guess I didn't need to." Ezio said as he ruffled my hair.

"Well, let's all get back to the hideout before guards come searching for us." Gabriele said.

Back at the hideout, Daniele came charging at us and gave us a hug. "I'm so glad you're ok!" She said and started crying. "I thought I was never going to see you again!"

I smiled and got on my knees so I was at Daniela's height. "Do you think I'd let anyone tear me apart from you?"

Daniela shook her head and sniffed. I smiled and hugged her. Daniela then saw Marco's bloody clothes and gasped. "Marco!" She said.

"I'm ok, Daniela." Marco smiled at her.

"I'm going to go treat Marco's wound." Lorenzo said as he helped Marco out of the room.

"I think I should prepare a celebration for this evening." Gabriele said as he headed towards the kitchen.

When Gabriele meant a celebration, he meant a celebration! There were tons of people invited to the celebration. I didn't know most of them. I was hanging out by the food table picking at some delicious food.

"Hey," Antonio said as he sipped some type of drink.

"Oh, what's up?" I said as I smiled up at him.

"Ezio's going to make an announcement about you." Antonio grinned.

"What?" I asked. "I don't want that much attention!"

"Too late." Antonio smirked as he saw Ezio go up onto a platform.

"Oh god, I can handle fighting a traitor, but I can't handle getting attention from so many people!" I said as I began to leave.

Antonio grabbed my arm. "Come on, you got to be here when he mentions you!"

I groaned.

**Lol! Well, I'm pretty sure Chap 14 will be the last chapter. Sadness, I really love writing this story but all good things must come to an end! Look out for Chap 14!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chap 14! The last chapter! Enjoy my friends!**

"My I have your attention." Ezio called out. Everyone stopped talking and turned to Ezio. "We have succeeded a very important mission- we recovered The Apple." Everyone smiled and clapped. "I would also like to mention Rita and Marco Rizzo. They helped us greatly during the mission."

The crowd turned around and smiled at Marco and me. I hid behind Antonio who began to laugh. "With The Apple," Ezio said revealing The Apple. "We will save Roma and the rest of Italy!"

Everyone started cheering. Ezio smiled and left the platform.

"See, was that so bad?" Antonio said.

"Yes it was bad!" I said remembering how many eyes were on me. I then realized everyone was still looking at me smiling. "Uh, can we go outside?" I asked.

"Sure." Antonio headed for the door. I grabbed his arm and he looked at me. "Actually, I have another idea." I grinned at him.

We went through the window that I climbed through the one day I got upset. It was a great view. There was an orange sun casting over us.

"This is pretty cool." Antonio smiled as he looked out into the distance.

"Yeah."

"Hey Rita?" Antonio began to blush.

"What?"

"Remember that day we were on a break from training and we were about to…kiss?" He explained as he blushed even more.

"Yeah then we were interrupted by Lorenzo." I said smiling and rolling my eyes. I was trying to act natural but I was freaking out on the inside that Antonio remembered we almost kissed.

Antonio nervously chuckled then said "Can we finish it?"

I looked at Antonio even more surprised. I then felt myself leaning towards him and him leaning towards me. It took like an eternity but our lips finally touched. We both quickly pulled away with red cheeks. After a couple of moments of awkward yet enjoyable silence, Antonio said to me smiling "I'm glad that you achieved your goal- to avenge your parents."

I looked up at him astonished. I just remembered Marco and I finally avenged our parents! Was that even possible? I thought it was never going to happen! My goal has been accomplished!

"Thank you!" I said excitedly. I then quickly threw my arms around Antonio and started crying tears of joy.

"I'm so proud of you." Antonio said quietly as he embraced me. "And I'm sure your parents are too."

My name's Rita Rizzo and this was my life of a fifth teen year old thief…err…and assassin should I say?

**Awww what a sappy ending -.- sorry if it got all sappy! But yea Rita finally kicked Borgia's ass. *fist pump* I'm happy I finally finished the story yet sad… I hoped you enjoyed the story as much as I did making it! XD**


End file.
